


Silk

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim finds a silk thong among Bones' personal belongings his little brain explodes. Mostly, it’s from the constant images of the very manly doctor in the very skimpy lingerie that barrage said brain. Misunderstandings, hilarity and eventually, thank God, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

Silk. They were silk... _Silk_.  
  
As you can imagine, the fact that they were silk took Jim a moment or two (or three) to digest. Once the material had correctly been established as the offending _silk_ , the next thing that flitted through Jim Kirk's ever-overloaded, always-in-the-fast-lane brain was an immediate need to question why Bones had a silk thong in his desk draw in the first place. And it was red. Claret even. _Scarlet_ , for Christ's sake. Okay, so becoming an interior design thesaurus wasn't going to help him attain answers but it helped the hysteria along some and Jim was perfectly fine with that, thank you very much.   
  
 _Silk._    
  
Jim needed to focus on the matter in hand, not the silk, no, but Bones' predilection for scarletbloodredclaret thongs. Or thong, as the case may be. Be they silk or a fabric of some other description.   
  
Although: _silk._    
  
Bones in silk. Bones in a silk thong. In _nothing but_ a silk thong. Oh God. All that tanned skin against that beautiful rich red. More of a cardinal or raspberry red now that he thinks about it. And _silk_.   
  
Bones. In. Silk.  
  
 _Fuck._    
  
He needed to go about this carefully. You couldn't just come out and ask a man like Bones if he dabbled in cross dressing. You just couldn't. It wasn't feasible. And Jim really valued his balls.   
  
So what to do? Jim thought he could maybe, perhaps, approach the subject over their lunch period in the mess. Easy neutral ground. The only red in sight was synthetic woollen cadet uniforms and Galia's hair, and didn't that just do a wonderful job of making Jim think platonic thoughts.    
  
"How do you feel about silk?" Jim asked, eyebrows drawing together slightly to demonstrate the seriousness of the question. Bones raised an eyebrow as if to ask are you for real, kid? But shrugged and casually said:  
  
"I don't really have an opinion either way." Then he paused. "Pretty I guess, impractical though, I'd assume."   
  
"Assume? Not know?" Jim questioned.   
  
"Well I haven't really ever owned anything silk. A tie or two I guess. Joss tried to get me into a silk shirt once. I don't really see the appeal." Bones shrugged.   
  
"Huh." Jim pursed his lips.   
  
"You thinking of buying a dress, Jim?" Bones grinned.   
  
"What?" Jim squawked. "Of course not. Look, I er- I have to go." And so Jim took up his plastic tray and headed for the exit, even though his next class wasn't actually for another twenty minutes.   
  
So Bones was deflecting. That was okay. Jim would just have to be more direct next time.   
  
"Would you say you have a lingerie kink?" Jim asked one night, a few days later, in a bar.   
  
"I reckon it doesn't much matter what someone wears as long as it ends up on the floor." Bones drawled, tipping his beer bottle back to drain what was left.   
  
"Or in a draw." Jim muttered, ordering the next round.   
  
So maybe he just need to tell Bones he'd found them. But then maybe Bones was touchy about these sorts of things and he still needed to remain somewhat tentative.   
  
"Bones." He said, setting down his PADD. It was their biweekly study session and it was about that time where Jim got bored and Bones got frustrated.   
  
"Jim."  
  
"Why do you have a silk thong in your desk draw?" Okay, so _tentative_ went out the proverbial window.   
  
"What?" Bones asked, but not in the defensive way Jim expected. No. Bones was... _Confused?_  
  
"Last week. I was looking for a PADD or whatever. And it was in there. _Silk_ and _red_ and all _thongish_." Jim clarified.   
  
"Thongish?" Bones scoffed with a smirk.   
  
"Why do you seem so nonplussed?" Jim asked, rather deflated.   
  
"Well they're probably just Christine's. She leaves things about sometimes. I might have put them in there. I'm a doctor, Jim, not a hyperthymesia patient." Bones huffed.   
  
"Hyper- Christine who?" Jim demanded.   
  
"Chapel. She's a nurse. Lovely woman." Bones smiled, fondly. It made Jim bristle and pout. _He_ was lovely too.   
  
"And what do you mean probably?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well Liz Denher, you know the cadet psych woman, she did all our evals, she spent the night a couple of weeks back. Could be hers. Although I seem to recall she was wearing a blue set." Bones shrugged.   
  
"You're sleeping with _two_ women at the _same_ time? Bones, I wasn't aware you had slept with _one_ woman. _Ever_." Jim exclaimed. "Apart from the ex. Obviously."  
"Obviously." Bones muttered. "And not at the same time. It was only a few times with Liz, she was just curious. I was being obliging. And Christine's just..." Bones shrugged. "She's like your Galia. We find mutual satisfaction in each other but neither of us are up for the boyfriend-girlfriend stint. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Not yet?" Jim repeated, questioning.   
  
"Well you never know I s'pose." Bones shrugged again. Seems he was doing a lot of shrugging that night.   
  
"You should give Chapel her thong back." Jim advised. "Tell her to take better care if her undergarments."  
  
"Undergarments? Jim are you feeling alright?" Bones asked.  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?" Jim countered with a look in his eyes and a jitter to his shoulders that Bones has seen in students that overdose on stims around finals.   
  
"Jim... Did you think it was mine?" Bones asked after a moment, voice slowed, as if he were talking to a child.   
  
"No." Jim replied in that small voice that immediately told Bones he meant yes. Bones chuckled a bit and then looked over at Jim; finally setting down his PADD.   
  
"Could you imagine me in a silk thong?" Bones laughed harder then and Jim had to conceal a whimper. "Jim?"  
  
"Yeah. Haha. What a thought. Ha." And Jim gulps. And it's audible. And then Bones' eyes widen with the realisation that yes, Jim has _actively_ been imagining Bones in those skimpy silk panties and yes, it has actually been slowly driving Jim insane.   
  
"Oh Jim." Bones said, but his voice was soft, his breath seeming to ghost over Jim's cheek. "You've been tormenting yourself with this, haven't you?"  
  
"It's been worse than trying to get Uhura's first name." Jim admitted.   
  
"That's rough, kid." Bones said. "Even though I don't think Chris'd mind, I'm not going to model them for you."  
  
"I'll get over it." Jim nodded. "It's just a phase."  
  
"The underwear or me inside them?" Bones asked.   
  
"Both, I guess." Jim shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it matters." Bones says softly.   
  
"I won't jump you, don't panic." Jim tried and failed to pull his features into a playful grin.   
  
"Does this phase extend to me outside of skimpy thongs?" Bones asked.   
  
"Like naked?" Jim's eyes widen almost comically.   
  
"No. Infant. I meant, you know, regardless of your lingerie thing." Bones huffed.   
  
"Oh. Well." Jim frowned. "Yeah, I suppose it does. I just- I try and ignore it mostly." He added with a nervous laugh that was mostly just a shaky exhale through the nose.   
  
"How comes?" Bones wondered.   
  
"Well I don't know. We're just friends, aren't we?" Jim said. "Best friends."  
  
"Yeah Jim. But aren't the best lovers usually best friends first?" Bones countered.   
  
"Bones?" Jim frowned.   
  
"I lied. Sort of. When I said I didn't really care about underwear. When you walk around in just those black boxer briefs I die inside. Just a bit." Bones admitted.   
  
"Fuck." Jim breathed.   
  
"I'm amenable to the idea." Bones nodded. "But it think dinner should probably come first. I don't do one night stands, Jim." 

"Well Dehner and Chapel seem pretty casual affairs, Bones." Jim jibbed.   
  
"It's different. You're important Jim." Bones said, with his serious, I-used-to-be-married-I-know-this-shit look.   
  
"I am?" Jim questions with a chuffed little smile, finally relaxing.   
  
"Yeah, kid, really important. This has to be handled with care. I don't want to lose you." Bones explained.   
  
"So why take the risk?" Jim asked.   
  
"Cause if this isn't just a phase it'll slowly but surely ruin our friendship anyway. We'll both be being so careful about not jumping each other that it'll warp any sense of comfort and trust we have." Bones sighed.   
  
"Said like a true divorcee." Jim smirked.   
  
"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Bones huffed.   
  
"But you love me anyway?" Jim prompts.  
  
"I can't fathom any other reason as to why I put up with your shit." Bones grouched and Jim wriggled closer to Bones, rubbing their shoulders together.   
  
"I love you too." Jim grinned. "So dinner and then sex?"

"You perked up mighty quick." Bones stated.   
  
"Well yeah, what with the sex. You promise there'll be sex, right?" Jim questioned.   
  
"Let's see how well dinner goes first. I'm a classy girl remember." Bones smirked when Jim slightly choked on a mouthful of air.   
  
Jim's definition of classy extended as far as a half empty pizza box, a six pack, minus two, and the bottle of Bourbon Bones'd left at his last week. Bones was going to complain about the fact that Jim started without him but his heart warmed slightly when he realised Jim had remembered no onions even though Jim was partial to onions on his pizza, and that usually meant Bones spent half the night picking the offending onion off whatever few slices he could snag.   
  
Bones smiled begrudgingly, letting himself huff a bit in order to even out the cosmos.   
  
"You're late." Jim said from his position, sprawled across the sofa.   
  
"It's nice to see you so relaxed, James." Bones scoffed.   
  
"Nice to feel so relaxed, Leonard." Jim countered. "That new medical drama starts in ten minutes. The condoms are on the counter there."  
  
"You're not meant to be so sure of yourself. This is our first date. And you're failing immensely." Bones huffed, grabbing said condoms - a box of twelve - _unbelievable_ , and the pizza.   
  
"But you promised." Jim lifted his head to face Bones. "And I remembered no onions!"  
  
"So you did." Bones said around a mouthful of onionless cheesy goodness. "And I was late because I had fool headed engineers in the clinic all night because they can't control themselves around machinery."   
  
"Poor Bonesy. You lead such a tough life, you should be knighted." Jim teased, lifting his legs so Bones could curl up at his end of the couch and then setting them back down so Bones could absent-mindedly rub at his ankles.  
  
"You're cold." Bones said.   
  
"Bad circulation." Jim shrugged.   
  
"I can get you a hypo for that." Bones smirked.  
  
"You know, I hear there's this homeopathic therapy which consists of you sticking your dick inside me or something but you probably know more about it, being a doctor and all." Jim smiled one of his big blue eyed smiles and then wiggled an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah I've heard that's pretty affective. You can record that new show right?" Bones asked.   
  
"If I couldn't?" Jim questions, eyes telling Bones to pick his words carefully, Bones just shrugs.   
  
"Then treatment will have to be postponed for an hour or so." He said.   
  
"Hey don’t make any rash decisions doctor, this is a very serious case. I can record the show." Jim assured him, bringing up the menu on the holo-screen and gliding over various options until he could select record. "See." 

"So thoughtful." Bones said before smoothing his hand up Jim's bare legs until the heavy weight of it rested over the hem of the pair of black boxer briefs he was currently wearing. "Very thoughtful."

"It's just an indisputable part of my nature." Jim agreed. Shifting from his side onto his back, pulling Bones in between his thighs. Bones settled his hands over Jim's hips, breathing heavy with a mix of trepidation and arousal. Jim surged up to lock their lips and it seemed to pull Bones away from his moment of reluctance and set him back on track.   
  
Bones tugged Jim's t-shirt up over his head, only breaking the kiss for the few moments it took for Jim to get his head free. But Bones used those few moments well, latching onto Jim's clavicle with unparalleled determination.   
  
Determination, it seemed, directed at making Jim come apart.  
  
And he was succeeding because Jim was fumbling with Bones' belt and then the buttons on his trousers and then he was trying to shove them down Bones' legs while simultaneously trying to get inside his boxers and-  
  
His boxers.   
  
Were silk.  
  
 _Silk._  
  
That dirty rotten southern bastard.   
  
 _Silk._  
  
Jim nearly died right there on the couch.  
  
"Oh fuck." Jim hissed.  
  
"I can be thoughtful too." Bones murmured, nipping Jim's jaw.   
  
 _And_ they were red.   
  
But in the end Bones was right. It didn't much matter what either man was wearing once it had hit the floor. And their clothes definitely hit the floor. 


End file.
